Private Visitation
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: Is this rape?


I don't own anything

Pardon my grammar errors and spelling mistakes

* * *

This is what they wanted, so this is what he had to do.

His knees bucked, making him fall to the soil. The tears wouldn't stop, and his nose kept dripping no matter how many tissues he had used.

The other lay in front of him, holding a bloodied shoulder and gasping for breath. He looked up, hate and rage brimming his eyes.

"I... hate you... how c-could you?" He asked through staggered breaths. The other could only shake his head from side to side.

"You have to forgive me for this." He said in a hoarse voice. The other's glare merely strengthened.

"Like shit I'll -cough- forgive you."

"Yong Soo..."

"Kiku... I swear, if you come any...closer, I'll fucking kill you."

He knew it when he wasn't welcome. The Japanese man stood up, his crying unceased. "There will be a time when I will bow down to you for what I have done. I promise; that day will come soon."

The Korean sputtered out blood, trying to say something, but Kiku paid no heed and turned his heel, marching back to the ships.

_I swear, I'll get you for this._

_

* * *

_

"You shouldn't be surprised aru. He did same thing to me." Yao said as he wrapped the gauze around his brother's shoulder. both of his thighs were taken care of, and he had a nasty cut on his lower back, but Yao had fixed that with an herbal powder so that it was already scabbing over. Tying two ends of the bandages together, he got the Korean to turn to him.

"At least he was crying, at least he did not want to do aru. When he turned on me, he no sorry at all!" The Chinese man said with anger, trying to make the other feel a bit better. Yong Soo nodded, but it didn't make him feel better at all.

"Look, war should be ending soon, America will do something and everything end. You and Kiku make up soon too, ne?"

Once the war ended he'll do something that would make Kiku regret following those orders from above.

* * *

Alfred had reduced two of Kiku's islands into mere wastelands in which no one could reside. On the 6th and 9th of August to be specific. Ivan also launched a surprise attack on Kiku's "territory" in Manchuria (Manchukuo) on the 9th, which violated the Soviet-Japanese Neutrality Pact made between the two in 1941, which was two years after the Soviet-Japanese Border War. A smiled graced Yong Soo's lips.

Kiku was in ruins.

His land was in ruins. Everything was in ruins for him, and it was all well deserved. He put down the pile of papers and did a little pace in his room. He had some time to recover from those injuries, and he was probably healthier than the Japanese at the moment. It would be a good time to pay the fallen figure a visit.

* * *

He didn't need to ring the door bell. He knew how to get inside without the keys, and without rising suspcion. Walking around to the side of the house, he counted the wooden boards, and smiled when he came to the fifteenth one. It was a loose board, so he just needed to loosen it before it popped out, letting him loosen the other boards and make an entrance for himself.

After letting himself in and putting the boards back, he made way down the corrior. The paper doors were shut when he got to the heart of the house. He didn't hear anything for a moment, but then a soft cough met his ears.

Kiku was inside.

Taking a hold of the door, he slid it open and didn't bother to close it entirely when he came in. The light from the corridor poured in through the crack, luminating the dark room. In the middle, the Japanese man was sleeping, bandages visible on his face.

Yong Soo walked towards him and crouched down, taking the covers off of him. Kiku was in a yukata, and the folds were loose enough to let the Korean see how much damage he had. A hand slipped to his chest, feeling the cold skin underneath.

"Yn...su..."

The Korean looked over to the other, whose uncovered eye was looking hazily at him. A smirk danced on his face.

"Hello Kiku." He said, his voice low and his smirk deep. There was a soft cough from the other.

"What... are you, doing...here?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

"I just came to greet my brother. How are you feeling?" He said in a sarcastic tone. His hand slipped downward, dragging along his side and scraping his nails against the cool skin. Kiku shivered at the action, his fingers twitching.

"Yon, su... no..."

The Korean didn't listen, but shifted his body so that he was straddling the injured other, his free hand planted next to Kiku's next to support his weight.

"You look very well, I suppose you would, after what you did to my land. Coming, taking things, destroying things, _killing_people, and then just leaving, thinking that a few tears will suffice. You're just so _wonderful_." He said, hissing the last word as he dug his nails into the cold skin. He swear he heard a soft gasp at this, which only made him drag the embedded nails down to Kiku's navel. Eyebrows furrowed and eyes squeezed shut, trying his best not to cry.

"Yong, su... please..."

"Please what? More? Ha, I didn't know you were a masochist." He said, leaning over an pressing his lips against the other's forehead. It wasn't a kiss, but it was something about his skin that Yong Soo loved. He dragged his nails back up and teased an uncoverd nipple before wandering around again. Kiku's erratic breaths were quiet, but they were rising in volume. A smile graced his lips at this. Of course Kiku would get turned on by being scratched and teased, it was more or less expected. But what he didn't expect was feeling a pair of week hands grasp the front of his shirt.

"...tp..." Was all he could hear.

"You're going to have to be louder."

"...s...op...sto...p... please... just...g, go home..."

His dark eyes were hazier than usual, and his cheeks looked flushed. Yong Soo closed his eyes and let his weight fall onto the other, earning a pained groan. He let his head drop into the crook of Kiku's neck and pressed his lips against the skin. It wasn't as cold as it was in the beginning, but the texture was veltvety as always. He couldn't help but bite down and feel the heartbeats running through the other's veins, and the hands on his shirt tightened when he began to lick and suck. Both of his hands began to wander to Kiku's narrow waist, and those hands grabbed his hips, hard enough to leave bruises, before grinding down, earning a clear gasp.

"Y-Yong Soo!"

A smile teased his lips as he let go of his neck and looked into those lust glazed orbs. "Looks like you're turned on." He said, rocking against his body by the slightest bit. Kiku's body shook as he let his Korean brother touch him. Those hands roaming around his body, heating his skin and dulling his senses. Both hands returned to his hips, and Yong Soo shifted his body. The Japanese man gave a jolt when he felt a mouth entrap his left nipple.

"Ah...nngh...no... Y-yo...n suu... ah~..."

"No? But you sound so _aroused_, you don't _really_ want me to stop do you?"

Kiku's hands somehow tangled themselves in the other's soft black locks, his fingers tightening as his younger brother continued to touch and scorch. Teeth roughly bit down while a tongue twirled and tasted. His sense of reality began to slip, and it vanished completely when a hand let go and then latched itself on his covered crotch.

"Do you want me to pay attention to you down here too?"

"N-No."

"_Really?"_

"Ah! N-No! Don't, squeeze... like that..."

"Fine, but I'll touch you like _this _then."

"Ah... Ah~..."

"You sound like a whore Kiku." Yong Soo said, a cruel grin added to his features. Sitting up, he pulled the yukata apart and undid his fundoshi, revealing the other's arousal. He reached down and let his fore finger press against its weeping tip, dipping his finger under the skin and revolving around the head. The other cried out and bucked his hips, grasping the outer fabric of the futon as an outlet.

"Yong Soo! Ah...AH...n-no... Yong Soo, you must... sto-ah!"

"I've always wanted to touch Aniki like this, but he'll never let me, so I guess you'll have to do." He said. Pulling his finger out he grasped the member, running his palm up and down. It only took a few thrusts until he had Kiku crying his name and cumming.

"You're so sensitive. I like that."

He slickened his fingers before pressing it against the other's entrance.

"Have you ever done it before?" He asked bluntly. Kiku had turned red and turned his face to the side.

"Yong Soo... stop, you'll regret it."

He paid no heed to his words, and pushed his middle finger through, Kiku gave a tangled cry, tears forming at all corners.

"Hm... It doesn't _feel_ like your first... was it with Germany? I don't think that it would be that Italian... don't tell me it was with Alfred when you first met him. No, it wouldn't be like you. Was it with that Limey?"

Whilst he was talking he was running his finger in and out, curling his finger and pulling before pushing a second finger in.

"I wonder if I could fist you."

Tears wouldn't stop streaming as he trembled, his fingers grasping the fabric as his body flushed a shade darker.

"Tell me, who was it?"

Kiku shook his head no, which only got the other to thrust three fingers in without warning. Another pained cry shot through the air.

"Tell. Me."

He bit down on his lip, unable to trust his voice. Yong Soo then dug his nails in and scratched his inside, causing him to cry out louder.

"Yong Soo! Ah... no, stop..."

"Then tell me."

Kiku opened his eyes and turned his head to look at his Korean brother. His lips trembled before they pursed together, as if it were trying to keep words out.

"...Toys..."

Yong Soo's eyes widened, and Kiku could only turn his head away again. "Please... just stop... I told you... now leave me be... please..."

The Korean's mouth was dry. Kiku used toys? He felt the blood rushing towards his nether regions, the very thought excited him. Pulling his hands away he hastily took his clothes from his body, leaving him only in his under garments. He put himself in between Kiku's legs, taking both and spreading them wide. His eyes widened in horror.

"Yong Soo, no! Please, anything but that!"

"You use toys to have fun, but you've never had real fun... Kiku, let's have fun."

The battered man couldn't say anything when his younger brother took himself out and pressed it against his entrance. He shivered, it was so hot... wet and thick and brutally hot. His breaths turned ragged when Yong Soo pushed the tip in. His legs tightened around his waist, physically begging him to go farther. Hands that weren't his grasped his waist before the member was buried inside of him.

"K-Kiku...ngh, you're way too hot inside..."

He pulled out before thrusting back in, his movements rough and inconsiderate. Kiku gave a gasp when he felt Yong Soo nail him on the spot, causing blue dots to decorate his vision. His pace began to quicken, and he could only moan as fire ran through his veins and the pleasure coarsed through his skin. Torn notes escaped his mouth and grew louder as he neared. The coil in his lower belly finally snapped and he came, voicing his pleasure. Yong Soo came after with only a few thrusts, and the older man couldn't help but moan when he felt Yong Soo filling him up. The younger man collapsed on top of him, making the re-opened wounds worsen.

"Kiku."

"...y,es?"

"I still love you, no matter what you do to me."

* * *

Fundoshi- Japanese underwear.


End file.
